


Битва у фонтана

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime





	Битва у фонтана

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Battle By the Fountain](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425255) by Ithiliel Silverquill. 



Темные волосы Эктелиона прилипли ко лбу, а глаза цвета серебра хмуро смотрели из-под насупленных бровей, сверкая гневом. Его плащ тяжело обвис на плечах, а вода из Фонтана короля стекала по лицу тоненькими струйками.  
– Глорфиндель, это yже не смешно.  
Но тренировочный меч Глорфинделя остался лежать на земле, там, где его выронил владелец, а златоволосый эльф согнулся пополам от смеха.  
– Вот уж действительно… лорд фонтанов!  
Эктелион изо всех сил сопротивлялся заразительному веселью друга, но тренировка окончилась как обычно: оба разразились хохотом.


End file.
